generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Agent Six
Agent Six, or simply known as Six, is an agent of Providence and Rex's handler/father figure. As explained in the episode Divide By Six, his name comes from the fact that he is the sixth most dangerous man on the planet. Due to his strict by-the-book personality, he mostly tolerates Rex and by extension any E.V.O. on the side of good because they help stop the aggressive or dangerous E.V.O.s. Rex goes as far as to refer to him as a "Nanny, just more agro". M. Rex Six's appearance has been consistant since the comic that spawned GR. He was featured prominently on the original issue. Then, he wielded a paired pistol and katana and he smoked. History For a detailed history see: Agent Six/Appearances Personality Agent Six has an incredibly stoic and strict personality. He often keeps a stern look on his face, with no smile and crossed eyebrows. Although his emotionless exterior might suggest otherwise, Agent Six is really a caring person deep down. An example of this is in the episode "Promises, Promises," when Six first discovers Rex, who at the time is a young boy, trapped beneath a collapsed building. After Rex confesses that he's scared and alone, with no memory of ever having a family, Six shows sympathy for him and takes him back to Providence. Six rigidly believes that orders are orders, and that they must be obeyed even if one doesn't like them. However, Agent Six isn't without morals. At the end of the episode "String Theory," he disobeys White Knight's orders by removing the detonation key from a nuclear bomb planted in New York. White Knight was going to use the explosive to stop a rampaging E.V.O., but the cost would have been too great--a great deal of the city would have been destroyed, as well as countless innocent lives. On a lesser note, in "Beyond the Sea" Six offers to buy Rex a few more days in Cabo Luna, despite the vacation not being authorized, in an attempt to cheer Rex up, and later again in The Architect where he offered Rex the choice of leaving Providence. According to Six, he was not given the title of "One" (or any higher) because of his softer side of his personality which made him a significantly less threat than the others. Six has also stated that he dislikes firearms, which is why he prefers to use a sword in combat. Appearance He wears a green suit with a black tie and black sunglasses. As noted by Doctor Holiday in "The Day That Everything Changed," Six likes to continually wear the same suit. This is later proven when his closet is shown to be filled with the same suit. One year prior the start of the series, he is shown wearing a green combat suit instead of his regular green suit and tie (he still had the sunglasses). Relationships Doctor Holiday When Holiday first met Six, she thought he was just another hired gun. However, her opinion soon changed after he introduced himself and showed interest in her belief that E.V.O.s should be cured (Possibly because of his past experience with E.V.O.s), not killed. Later, they were both assigned the job of taking care of Rex, Providence's secret weapon. Although Agent Six and Dr. Holiday sometimes argue over how to treat Rex, they tend to work well together. They respect each others' opinions and advice, occasionally cracking dry jokes at one another. It is subtly implied that Holiday might have feelings for Six, but so far Six has not been shown to reciprocate them. For example, in the episode "The Day That Everything Changed," Holiday attempts to hold Six's hand after she makes an insensitive comment about him wearing the same suits all the time, but he walks away. However, in "What Lies Beneath," Six and Holiday are seen holding hands as the corrupted nanites drain off them, if only for a second. Six's final line in the episode, after Rex says "I will never understand women," is "I still don't have a clue." In "Promises, Promises", when Six showed Holiday how Rex could be the "cure" she'd been searching for, she hugged him. Though this may have just been because she was very grateful. Also, in the episode "Leader of the Pack," he said she looked nice in her dress. Rex Agent Six is the one who first found Rex and brought him to Providence after witnessing his curing ability. Although Agent Six views Rex as a weapon, much like the rest of Providence, he also cares about his safety and recognizes that he is a teenager, considering his reaction to Rex's relationship with Circe in the episode "Beyond the Sea." Despite his hidden compassion for Rex, he still gets annoyed when Rex acts like an immature teenager, such as in the "The Day That Everything Changed." After curing the Multi-headed E.V.O., Rex says "Let's celebrate!", to which Agent Six responds, "Celebrate? You wrecked six city blocks." Six also seems to trust Rex's judgment to an extent, as Six shuts down a bomb that was placed to wipe out New York City, purely relying on Rex to cure the attacking E.V.O., Peter Meechum. In the episode "Promises, Promises," Six gives Rex a Tanto blade inscribed with the bushido symbol of loyalty for his birthday. Six states that he has its twin blade (which was given to Six for his birthday the day he found Rex); telling him "Whether for good or ill, our fates will follow the same path". White Knight In the episode "Promises, Promises," it's revealed that Six and White Knight used to be partners back when Providence was first starting out. While Six grew weary of winning only battles and not the war, White Knight showed an almost sadistic joy in killing E.V.O.s. When Dr. Fell attempted to disassemble Rex to reverse engineer his curing abilities, Six and White Knight came to blows over their conflicting views on the subject. During the fight, they accidentally damaged the lab's machinery, causing it to overload. Despite their previous fight, White Knight helped Six out of the lab, at the expense of himself being trapped inside. The overload bleached White Knight's hair and skin white and destroyed every nanite in his body. Afterward, it's shown that White Knight harbors resentment for Six, feeling that he was partly responsible for what happened to him. He also feels that Six betrayed him for siding with an E.V.O. The Six ﻿Before Six joined Providence he was part of a mercenary group consisting of the 6 most dangerous people in the world: One his sensei, Dos (Spanish for 2), Trey (Italian for 3), IV (Roman numeral for 4) and Five. Following a unnamed mission in which IV lost his pinky (he blamed Six) One began to turn E.V.O. (one of the first based on the fact that he began 5 years ago) and has been stalling for time using his training and stubborn determination. These events caused the group to split up reuniting only to see their master, upon hearing of Providence he decided to go work for them, if for nothing else then to find a cure for his master (explaining why he expressed interest in the possibillity of a cure in Promises, Promises) which he eventually did find in the form of Rex. Of all the members of the 6 (most of whom resented Six for leaving especially IV who still blamed him for his pinky) Six was closest to his teacher, One, demonstrated when he was the only one who tried to contain him in the Petting Zoo instead of killing him (though the others justified their actions stating that their master could never be caged) and of all his pupils the master was most proud of Six who went on to become more then a mercenary but a true hero. César Salazar Though he is quite grateful and happy Rex has finally met someone from his family, Six clearly doesn't trust Ceazar and largely regards him as a security threat, mostly because the latter has twice overpowered large numbers of his soldiers with his technology and also because he was one of the original scientists who worked on the nanites making him a major liability working with providence. Another reason could be is that he is just a little jealous of the familial bond the two have since he has already made such a rapport with Rex. Powers and Abilities Six knows several forms of martial arts (something Rex hopes he will teach him some day). He wields a pair of fold-up swords that can slice through most materials with ease; he stores them up his sleeves. These swords can also be used as a powerful magnet when joined together, forming a shape similar to a tuning fork. He is also very knowledgeable of rules and codes set by Providence, most likely because of his 'by the book' personality. He has extreme agility and speed. His skills are clearly seen in the pilot episode, "The Day That Everything Changed," where, after jumping out of a carrier, he unsheathes his swords and performs a series of acrobatic feats. He slices through boulder-sized chunks of debris in mid-air, jumping from each of them, so that they won't fall onto the civilians below--all before he touches the ground. Six also has his own Providence jump jet that is grey/black in color, instead of the usual white color like the rest of Providence's air vehicles. Trivia * His job, personality, and attire is similar to those in the Men in Black movies and organization. * He looks similar to Agent Smith from the Matrix. * He states that he prefers "Old School" * Rex states he always keeps an odd tasting mint in his inside right coat pocket. * Six can combine his swords into a double bladed staff-like weapon as seen in String Theory. * It's been revealed by the creators that Agent Six's code name is based on the fact that he is the 6th most dangerous man on the planet, which he himself confirmed. * Agent Six wears only his suits as his wardrobe was full of the same clothes in the episode Operation: Wingman, which makes Rex believe that Six even sleeps in his suit. * In "Divide by Six" He removed his sun glasses for the first time on the show. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Providence Category:Males